


Pancakes For Dinner

by soupandcrackers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Excessive use of pancakes, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sugawara Koushi, Homophobia, Lots of western influence because it just be that way im sorry, M/M, Queer Sawamura Daichi, Queer Themes, Sexuality Crisis, i just want a queer rom-com
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupandcrackers/pseuds/soupandcrackers
Summary: Seventeen years of friendship between Suga and Daichi. Their relationship has had various twists and turns, and they've been able to overcome them, but as they grow older they have to face the fact that soon enough they will have to form their own, separate paths in life. In these pivotal moments, suddenly their relationship becomes strained with something both of their oblivious selves struggle to name.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Oc
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Well-Done Steak

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was told I could never write something fluffy, so after listening to Panckes for Dinner by Lizzy Alpine and getting into the Haikyuu fandom, I have decided to try (so so hard) to make a minimally not angsty fic. Literally had to make a whole new account because the usual stuff is SO MUCH HEAVIER. But we are here now, and I we will see how it goes. Hope you enjoy!!

Daichi used to be such a wuss when they were younger. Suga specifically remembers when they first met, and he started crying after their moms left them alone. Suga still teases him about the “separation anxiety” to this day.

Now though, after seventeen years of friendship and evolution, the roles have definitely reversed, and in this particular moment, Daichi’s bravery was sorely needed.

“It’s the size of my freaking hand!” Suga squealed as he ran from the entrance of the door to the living room of their cramped apartment.

“Spiders can’t be that big, Blue,” Daichi rolled his eyes as he continued scrolling through his phone.

 _Blue_. A nickname Daichi refuses to let go despite his usual nonchalant, “not prone to grudges” personality. It dates back to third grade when Suga would put blueberries in his pockets like they were coins. It ended up causing bugs and ants to show up in the corners of Daichi’s room where Suga would leave his clothes during sleepovers. Suga hated it at first, as he does all nicknames ever given to him, but now it’s become a natural part of their relationship.

“OH. MY. GOD,” Suga inched closer to Daichi with each word, “Can you kill it already? I’m going to be late to my date, and we are supposed to go to a steakhouse. Luis is literally waiting outside and I swore I wasn’t going to be late this time-“ Suga stopped and looked at an unmoving Daichi who was completely ignoring him, “Daichi, my relationship is on the line, move your ass and kill it!”

“You’ve been dating for like almost six months now. Trust me, you would have driven him away by now,” Daichi is _still_ not moving.

“Wow. I hate you. I genuinely despise you,” Suga dropped his head into his hands and sighed dramatically. Daichi gave it a few more seconds before letting out his own sigh and getting up, Suga perked up immediately.

“Okay, where is it?” Daichi put down his phone. As Suga walked over, using Daichi as his human shield, he pointed to the corner of the entryway, right next to their door.

“Oh, shit,” Daichi said. That spider was definitely big.

“I told you!” Suga said as he went back to the living room, “Now kill it, please and thank you.”

“You could at least consider capturing it and letting it go outside,” Daichi said, “So cruel.”

“No! You know what happened last time we tried to be nice to nature. My hand was swollen for a whole week. We both thought we would have to chop it off,” Suga said as he inched farther away from Daichi and waited in the corner of the living room.

“That was eighth grade,” Daichi said.

“I still have the scar!” Suga yelled from his corner as he lifted up his left hand and pointed to the spot between his ring finger and pinkie.

“It’s literally barely a dot anymore,” Daichi rolled his eyes.

“Daichi, please just get rid of it,” Suga whined and Daichi sighed as he headed to the kitchen for the proper equipment.

After a couple of seconds, some paper towels and disinfectant, there was no more spider and Daichi called Suga over.

“I owe you one,” Suga smiled as he clasped his hands together and gathered his phone and keys, “I’ll be sure to bring home the juiciest steak on the menu.”

“Better not be none of that ‘well done’ shit,” Daichi scoffed as he returned to his spot on the couch, this time heading to the kitchen for some water.

“It’s better for your health!” Suga yelled out before shutting the door and leaving.

Daichi was quick to pull out his phone and send a text.

**Daichi**

_I swear if you get me a well done steak, I will let the next spider devour you whole_

**Suga**

_-Suga disliked “I swear if you get me a well done steak, I will let the next spider devour you whole”_

Daichi smiled as he turned on the TV and continued watching his latest series.

* * *

**Second Grade**

* * *

Daichi moved to Suga’s neighborhood in the summer.

“This is my son, Daichi,” Daichi clung onto his mom’s leg as she introduced him, refusing to look up even as she tried walking away, “Daichi, why don’t you go play with Suga? He’s the same age as you.” Daichi was about to shake his head, but he looked up as his mom and knew that was _not_ the thing he should do.

He sighed as he broke the death glare his mom was giving him and locked eyes with ‘Suga’.

“Hi!” Suga said as their parents walked into Suga’s kitchen, “My mom told me you moved in next door. An old man used to live in that house before you. To be honest, I think he died,” Suga continued. Daichi was unresponsive and looking at the direction of the kitchen.

How long were their parents going to talk? Were they going to force him to be with Suga this whole time? What if they forgot about him? Would he have to stay here forever? He felt his eyes start to tear up.

“Hey!” His thoughts were interrupted by an angry Suga waving his hands in front of him face.

“What?” Daichi scoffed, wiping away the small amount of tears at his eyes.

“Do you want to go play with my toys?” Suga looked like he had sparks in his eyes and Daichi stared at him for a while before nodding.

They made their way to Suga’s room and Daichi felt his mouth open in awe. Suga had _a lot_ of toys. He even had his own playroom. Daichi’s house before the new one barely had any space, so he was going to get his own playroom anyways, but everything was still in boxes.

“Do you like video games?” Suga asked and Daichi looked at the controller that was being stretched out to him and nodded.

“Why were you crying before?” Suga then broke the silence as they made it to a new level on the game they had settled on playing.

“I wasn’t crying,” Daichi pouted as he frowned.

“But you were,” Suga said point-blank.

“It’s a new place. I don’t like being away from my mom,” Daichi then said.

“That’s fair. I don’t like being away from my mom either,” Suga shrugged off the comment.

“Do you want to play the questions game?” Suga then asked and Daichi looked up, causing his character to fall off the map.

“We are already playing a game, though,” he said.

“We can play both at the same time,” Suga smiled and Daichi shrugged as he spoke, “Fine, how do you play?”

“You just ask each other questions. We play it at school when we get a new student to get to know them,” Suga explained as he moved his character on the screen, “I’ll go first.”

“What’s your favorite color?” Suga asked.

“Orange,” Daichi said and he stayed quiet for five seconds too long.

“You’re supposed to ask me a question,” Suga pouted.

“Oh, um,” Daichi thought, “Do you have any pets?”

“I have a cat,” Suga said and Daichi looked up at him, “Do you want to see her?” Daichi immediately nodded and they rushed to Suga’s room.

By the time it was time to go, Daichi’s mom had to pull another one of her death glares to get Daichi to want to leave.

* * *

**Present Day - November**

* * *

“Alcohol is my new best friend,” Daichi heard Suga yell as the door closed and he heard keys be put down on the counter of the kitchen. He looked up and behind him to see Suga.

“Ouch. Never thought I would be replaced with something inanimate,” Daichi teased before he caught sight of Suga’s puffy eyes. He waited to say something, letting Suga have time to sort out what kind of reaction he wanted.

When Suga didn’t give any other indications, Daichi waited as he looked away and pretended like he didn’t notice. He knew Suga didn’t like to be pushed when he was upset. So, for the next couple of minutes there was silence as Suga put away the to-go box he got from the restaurant and slipped off his jacket, draping it messily on their coat hanger before making his way back to the fridge. Television noises from the show Daichi had continued to binge intermingled with the opening of a bottle before Suga came to him first and plopped down next to him on the couch.

“You get one question,” Suga said as he leaned back sighed. Daichi looked at him, and then thought of what to say next.

“Bad night?” Daichi decided on his words.

“Mhm,” Suga nodded as he pouted and let his cheeks puff up as he blew into the bottle he was drinking from.

“This is what you get for ordering a well-done steak,” Daichi then says. He hears a slight nose exhale from Suga before he lets out a weak laugh.

“Luis asked me to go to Spain with him,” Suga lets out his first contribution to their conversation that night. Daichi perks up at that. Spain sounds nice. Suga went there for a whole week with Luis last month before school started and Suga had to go back to work.

“You went last month for a week,” Daichi offers some filler commentary.

“He wants me to go for a year,” Suga tacks on.

“That’s a lot more than a week,” Daichi says. Suddenly there’s a sudden shock to his chest he can’t explain. Before he has time to think about it though, Suga is continuing.

“He says he’s leaving in three weeks with or without me because his work wants him back in his _home_ country. First of all, he’s mixed, so this is _also_ his home country. But whatever, won’t get lost in the details. He also e told me _three_ weeks before like as if I’m some job that he calculated quitting. Fuck, he should have made it two weeks that _motherfucker_ ,” Suga takes an aggressive chug out of the bottle he is holding.

“I’m guessing you’re not going,” Daichi says.

“Of course, I said no! I can’t just _leave_ for a year. My work is here. I already met my kindergarten class for three months now and have grown way too attached. I can’t just leave in the middle of November. I even got a raise, and I can’t even speak Spanish! What would I even do for a year? I can’t with this man, who does he think he is? And why didn’t he tell me sooner?” Suga breathes in and lets out a frustrated groan as he starts crying, for what Daichi can only assume is a continuation from before he entered the apartment.

“I think he might have been afraid,” Daichi lets out, and Suga turns to him.

“Afraid of what?” Suga hisses out, and Daichi feels himself becoming afraid to continue. He does it anyway though because he knows Suga liked to reason things out. It helps him cope.

“I mean you guys met at the start of summer, now it’s almost December. You told me yourself you thought it would be a summer fling, and it just kept dragging on. You come home all giddy and you _won’t_ shut up when you get laid. It took you a whole month to stop referring to him as your booty call,” Daichi started and Suga took another sip of his beer.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Suga asked.

“You’re always afraid to get into things because you think they won’t work out,” Daichi said.

“Ouch,” Suga pouted, “Not the thing I need to hear right now, Daichi.”

“Okay, we’ve both know about your commitment issues, Suga. We’ve accepted them. But, it’s just, you always calculate things. You plan them out,” Daichi continues, “And I think if Luis told you earlier, you would have just stopped talking to him.”

“You’re right I would have ‘cause then I wouldn’t be crying over this stupidly handsome guy,” Suga put the bottle down and cupped his head with his hands, letting out a frustrated scream, “He didn’t even break up with me. He just told me as he drove me home and then he looked at me like a dumb puppy as I started crying.”

“Did you run out of the car and ignore anything he tried to say after?” Daichi asked, knowing Suga too well. That reaction was something ingrained in him since the first time Daichi took one of Suga’s toys. Except he was much pettier and didn’t talk to him for a whole two days until Daichi felt guilty and gave it back.

“First of all, I hate that you know me so well. Second, that’s beside the point,” Suga scoffed.

There was silence before Suga got up from his spot on the couch. Daichi heard pots and pans clatter and saw the pancake mix and box of blueberries being set on the counter ledge visible from the living room.

“Why are you making pancakes? It’s 12am,” Daichi said.

“Because I don’t want to think about this anymore,” Suga responded, “Are you going to help me?”

Daichi sighed as he pulled himself up from his own spot on the couch towards the kitchen and started helping out.

As they watched the bubbles on the top of the pancakes formed, Daichi found himself speaking up, “You should talk to him tomorrow.”

“I know,” Suga sighed, “But right now it’s a Friday night, and I’m going to eat my feelings,” he said as he ripped off a piece of an already cooked blueberry pancake to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on a google doc where my friend comments like Wattpad and one comment from this chapter was:  
> '“Daichi, please just get rid of it,” Suga whined and Daichi sighed as he headed to the kitchen for the proper equipment." - "omg what we is this a planned and calculated murder"
> 
> So yeah, this is it so far. I am expecting a SLOW BURN and actual pacing (I'm used to making readers cry like every chapter so this will be new) so we will seeeeee


	2. Pocket Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thought I heard your door close,” Daichi yawned as he entered the living room where Suga was sitting on the floor, papers and models for what looked like an arts-and-crafts project scattered everywhere.
> 
> “Just went to charge my phone,” Suga mumbled as he typed away at his laptop.
> 
> “Figuring out how to creatively teach five-year-olds how to count to ten?” Daichi chuckled as he took out a cup and started getting water from the fridge.
> 
> “Shut up,” Suga grumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two let's do it

* * *

**Third Grade**

* * *

“Suga, what are these stains?” Suga’s mom walked into the playroom as they were playing on their respective DS’s.

Suga looked up and squinted.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, and then her gaze turned to Daichi who was forced to look up from his device and squint at the clothes.

“Paint?” Daichi offers up.

“It’s like a gooey thing from your pockets. What are you putting in your pockets, Suga?”

Daichi looked at Suga’s thinking face and then noticed how he made the realization, but then shrugged it off.

“Suga puts blueberries in his pockets,” Daichi then said, and he felt Suga kick him, “Ouch!”

“Suga, don’t kick your friends,” Suga’s mom scolded, “This whole time you’ve been putting blueberries in your pockets?”

Suga blushed and shook his head.

“You’re so lying,” Daichi chuckled.

“Am not,” Suga pouted as he kicked Daichi again.

“Are too,” Daichi continued teasing.

“Suga, stop kicking!” Suga’s mom yelled, and both kids found themselves looking up at the adult and stopping, “Don’t put blueberries in your pockets. It’s staining your clothes and we are going to get bugs in our house if they go bad.”

Suga nodded.

“Dinner will be ready in an hour, so come down then,” his mom said and both boys gave her a nod as she left.

“Why did you tell her?” Suga pouted.

“There’s blueberries in my room too because you leave your clothes at my house. I don’t want bugs in my house,” Daichi explained.

“There won’t be bugs. Because I will eat all the blueberries,” Suga argued.

“Plus, you just pull them out of nowhere all the time. It’s getting creepy!” Daichi argued back, “One time you have me a blueberry and it was all squishy. I think it was rotten. I don’t want to eat your disgusting pocket blueberries anymore, Suga,” Daichi reasoned logically.

“You’re so mean,” Suga whined.

“It’s for your own good, Blue,” Daichi smirked.

“Don’t call me that!” Suga yelled as he karate chopped Daichi’s stomach.

“OW!” Daichi yelled out, “It makes sense though. Your clothes are always stained blue. Soon enough. Your skin will turn blue too!”

“Shut up!” Suga said again as he hit Daichi on the head.

“Ow, Suga! That hurt!” Daichi whined as he rubbed his head.

“That’s what you get, you blueberry dream crusher!” Suga yelled out dramatically as he lightly kicked Daichi, receiving the same light hits to him. This continued for a minute before they both got tired.

“Do you want to go ride our bikes before dinner?” Suga asked as they laid next to each other, both panting from their ‘fight’.

Daichi nodded.

After that incident, it still took Suga another three months after to stop putting blueberries in his pockets and discover the wonders of plastic containers and Ziploc bags. Daichi never stopped using the silly nickname though.

* * *

**Present Day - September**

* * *

In the time Daichi has known Suga he was grown to like different things. Such examples include an unnatural tolerance for spice that was borderline unhealthy and an affinity for Pinterest as he got his own classroom at the elementary school he works at. Even before Daichi knew Suga though, he has always liked blueberries.

So, it wasn’t much of a surprise to Daichi to see him eating blueberry pancakes for three nights in a row as he graded papers when he entered their apartment after work. 

“There’s an invitation to Friendsgiving,” Daichi says as he sorts through the mail. He slips off his blazer and drops the invitation into Suga’s lap as he makes his way to his room to change.

“These invitations make them so official. It’s just going to be us renting the same room in the same hall, eating the same goddamn food. I don’t get why Bokuto keeps making paper invitations,” Suga says as he reads the card, “He also sent a text in the group chat anyways.”

“We’re going to Bokuto’s house this time. You know one he rented with Kuroo, Kenma, and Akaashi, and we still need to buy ingredients for the casserole we promised to bring. Also, who pissed in your cereal? You’re always the one happy about Friendsgiving,” Daichi calls out from his room, the door open to his room down the hall as he hears Suga complain.

“Hinata would not shut up in class today,” Suga sighed.

“The ginger that picks a fight with Kageyama?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah, during naptime Kageyama took his usual spot and then Hinata peed on the spot to claim it. When I asked him why he did that, he said it’s how he was ‘asserting his dominance’. Like how does a five-year-old child even know what that means?” Suga rubbed his face with his hands in frustration, “I only looked away for three seconds and then there’s a circle of urine around Kageyama.”

“It’s the new generation,” Daichi chuckled as he came out of his room wearing his pajamas, “Also what do you want for dinner? We can’t keep eating pancakes,” Daichi said as he opened the fridge to check what they had.

“I don’t care. I’m on the verge of ordering Postmates anyways,” Suga said as he gets through one of the stacks he was working on.

Daichi spots the to-go box from the steakhouse Suga went to. He suddenly finds it in himself to ask.

“So, um,” Daichi starts as he pulls out the box along with some vegetables and pasta noodles, “Have you talked to Luis?”

He feels the tension thicken in the room.

“Well, my phone is up to 10 voicemails, and he’s currently on ‘Do not Disturb’,” Suga says.

“Didn’t you invite him to the reunion this weekend?” Daichi asks.

“Oh, shit,” Suga curses, “You don’t think he would-“

“If the person I have been dating for almost half a year wasn’t responding, I think I would,” Daichi shrugged as he continued cutting the vegetables.

“Why do you say everything with that smug look on your face?” Suga groaned.

“This is just my face, Blue,” Daichi smirked.

“I hate it here. I hate it,” Suga threw his arms up dramatically.

“If you’re not going to call Luis, then help me with dinner,” Daichi retorts and Suga looks at his phone before sighing and dramatically getting himself to the kitchen.

“I’ll chop the vegetables,” Suga perked up.

“It’s like the only thing you know how to do anyways,” Daichi teased.

“One of these days the knife is going to slip, Daichi. And I’m just saying I’m going to claim self-defense,” Suga shrugged as he held the knife and pointed it towards Daichi that rose his hands up in feigned surrender.

* * *

**~*~  
**

* * *

By the time dinner is done and Daichi has gone to his room to nap (cause he’s a sixty year old in a twenty-four year old body) , Suga now has 13 voicemails and double the iMessage notifications from before.

_ I should have turned off the red icon, _ Suga thought as he stared at the double-digit numbers encircled by a red bubble.

He took a deep breath as he held his phone with both of his hands and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He plopped himself down on his bed and then let himself fall backwards so he was looking up at the ceiling. He took another deep breath as he held his phone up and opened his messages first.

**Luis**

_ Suga, I know I sprung it on you. I should have told you earlier. Please call me. _

_ Please, amor. _

_ Just call me when you can. I don’t want to push you. _

_ I think we should at least talk about this. _

Suga keeps scrolling. It’s mostly the same things. He sighs as he closes out of the app and opens up his voicemails. He clicks on the oldest one first.

“Suga, are you alright? You just-well you just ran out of my car and closed the door like you were possessed by something. That was a lot of strength,” a pause, “You must really hate this situation. I’m sorry I put you in it. But just please, call me when you can. I think we should at least talk about things. Te amo, call me when you can.”

Suga felt a ping in his chest.

_ Stupid, fucking, romantic Spanish, _ he cursed as he replayed the last part before moving onto the most recent voicemail.

“Suga, I am probably filling up your voicemail. I think this is like the thirteenth one? Fourteenth? I don’t know. I lost track. But please call me. Or at least take me off ‘Do Not Disturb ‘because I know that’s what you’re probably doing. We need to at least talk, amor. You’re such a big part of my life. That’s why I even asked in the first place. There’s other options than just giving up, so please just,” a pause, “Please just let me know what you are thinking. Love you.”

Suga sighed as he heard the message end. He dropped his hands and phone to his chest as he looked up to his ceiling fan.

He really  _ did _ hate being put in these situations, and Daichi was  _ so _ right. He was just running away from his problems. He was running away from something  _ good _ . Luis really cared about him. He was giving him space when Suga knew all he wanted to do was rush to his apartment and pull something out of a cheesy romance movie.

He was giving him time, and Suga appreciated it. But he knew he was running out his courtesy time. He was going to have to call him sooner or later. Letting it drag on was just going to hurt them both. But what was he going to say? He couldn’t just leave for a whole year with someone he knows for six months. They could maybe do long-distance though? And Luis could come visit, and Suga could visit as well.

He rolled over to his side.

This was too much thinking for a Tuesday night. He still had to finish his lesson plans and write so many emails. He closed his eyes before pulling his phone in front of his face.

He went through all the messages Luis sent him again, adding his signature sticker reaction of acknowledgement as he went down the line before sending a message of his own.

**Suga**

_ I don’t have carpool duty tomorrow. Coffee? _

He also took Luis off the DND ban, and as he was navigating back to his messages he got a notification:

**Luis**

_ Loved “I don’t have carpool duty tomorrow. Coffee?” _

Suga sighed as he rolled out of bed and went to charge his phone. He didn’t look at it the rest of the night as he went to finish up his grading and planning.

* * *

**~*~  
**

* * *

“Thought I heard your door close,” Daichi yawned as he entered the living room where Suga was sitting on the floor, papers and models for what looked like an arts-and-crafts project scattered everywhere.

“Just went to charge my phone,” Suga mumbled as he typed away at his laptop.

“Figuring out how to creatively teach five-year-olds how to count to ten?” Daichi chuckled as he took out a cup and started getting water from the fridge.

“Shut up,” Suga grumbles.

“It’s nice that you care. I’m sure their easy-to-please minds will appreciate it,” Daichi shrugs as he sips his water and starts walking back to his room, “But you should really go to sleep, soon. Its already nine.”

“Not all of us need twelve hours of sleep, Daichi,” Suga rolled his eyes.

“Well, you could settle for more than five,” Daichi responded and Suga deadpanned.

“I could finish faster if you left me alone,” Suga smiled as he passive-aggressively waved his hand.

“Okay, okay. Just sleep before twelve,” Daichi lectured as he made his way down the hall.

“Also,” Suga called out, making Daichi turn around and perk his head, “I’m talking to Luis tomorrow after work. So, like, I will probably grab something on the way back.”

“Big adult steps, Blue. You deserve a gold sticker,” Daichi said sarcastically and Suga rolled his eyes, “I’ll send you my order.”

“Who said I’m buying something for you?” Suga smirked.

“Next spider I see, I will personally escort to your room,” Daichi deadpanned.

“I hate you,” Suga replies.

“Goodnight, Suga!” Daichi calls out before he shuts his door for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how slow can you go?  
> me: yes


	3. Clear Nail Polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re just going to let her-“ Daichi looked at Suga shocked as he was being dragged away to Nagisa’s bathroom, the only place she was allowed to paint her nails after the “eternal stain” incident from last month. 
> 
> “It’s just nail polish,” Suga rolled his eyes, “My mom always puts clear polish on my anyways when I go to her work. It’s not a big deal,” Suga shrugged as Nagisa started away at his feet.
> 
> That did make sense. And Daichi had gone to the nail salon Suga’s mom worked at and seen him get his nail painted with clear polish. It was just like coloring on someone’s skin. And Suga was always drawing on himself anyways with markers during class. He guessed it wasn’t really much different than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's do chapter three too while we are at it

**Suga**

_ I can’t do it. Idk why I ever listened to you and did a responsible adult thing. I should have just let him leave and never talked to him ever again _

_ I should have at least showed up late _

_ Now I’m just sitting here waiting for him to break my heart _

**Daichi**

_ First off, yesterday was such a gold star moment [youdidit.gif] _

_ Second, if he does, I’m gonna have his ass. Which to be honest, he seems like a good dude, so that’s the least likely scenario. Just breathe _

_ You got this Blue _

**Suga**

_ Suga loved “You got this Blue” _

_ Okay, you’re right. I’m being dumb _

**Daichi**

_ *as usual _

**Suga**

_ Disliked “*as usual” _

**Daichi**

_ Oh, shit I almost forgot, remember to get me the usual when you come back home and get groceries for the casserole we have to make for this weekend _

**Suga**

_ I can’t believe you’re talking about food when I’m in the middle of a crisis _

**Daichi**

_ It’s like you don’t even know me _

_ Anyways, stop texting me and face your problems _

**Suga**

_ Disliked “Anyways, stop texting me and face your problems” _

**Daichi**

_ Liked “Anyways, stop texting me and face your problems” _

Suga scoffed and turned off his phone before flipping it over and setting it down. Daichi was right. This wasn’t a bad choice. This was just a responsible adult thing that he should have no problem doing. He had known Luis for six months, and he was honestly a cinnamon roll.

“Nothing to worry about,” Suga mumbled to himself as he tapped his finger down on the table. Just as he was about to stir up another self-motivating pep talk in his head, he caught a glimpse of tan skin, green eyes, and swept-back hair.

_ Shit, _ Suga thought,  _ Why do my problems have to be so handsome? _

* * *

**Fourth Grade**

* * *

“Suga is going to be staying with us for the next few days,” Daichi’s mom spoke up during dinner as she set down Daichi’s plate along with one for his younger sister.

“Are his parents going out to work again? Like Daddy?” Daichi asked as he shoved a huge piece of broccoli into his nine-year old face. He was never a particularly picky eater, but he did have a tendency to not chew his food completely.

“Daichi, chew and eat slower,” his mom scolded and Daichi frowned as he nodded, “They are actually getting divorced, and they need to go to do some legal stuff,” Daichi’s mom said. 

“Yuki’s parents are divorced too!” Daichi exclaimed as he made his connection.

“Who’s that?” His mom asked.

“Someone in our class,” Daichi remarked, taking a bite of his food.

“Is he upset by it?” Daichi shook his head.

“He says they’ve been divorced since he was little, so he’s just used to it. He says he gets two Christmases and birthdays. It seems cool, but he doesn’t get to see them both which is not as cool,” Daichi says nonchalantly between bites.

“Yeah, it’s not as cool like that for everyone,” Daichi’s mom frowned.

“I think it’s cool to have two Christmases,” Daichi’s sister, Nagisa, inserted herself into the conversation.

“Would you rather never see Daddy again, then?” Daichi offered up, making Nagisa think.

“He’s barely home anyway, though,” Nagisa shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s cause he’s working hard for us,” Daichi’s mom touched her nose, “Trust me, he would rather be here with you guys.”

“I know,” Daichi nodded.

“Good,” his mom smiled, “But anyways, Suga is taking is a little hard. His mom said he’s been upset about it. Have you noticed anything?”

“He’s been quiet,” Daichi thinks out loud, “And he’s been lying to me a lot more.”

“Lying?” Daichi’s mom asks.

“Suga is really bad at lying. You can always tell because he does one of his nervous twitches,” Daichi explained.

“Nervous twitches?” Daichi’s mom chuckled as she asked the question, wiping away some food from Nagisa’s face.

“Like he will touch his back molar with his tongue, sometimes he will tug his earlobe, or he will just say something in a weird way,” Daichi explained.

“You pay attention to Suga a lot,” Daichi’s mom laughed.

“Well, he’s my best friend!” Daichi exclaimed.

“Well, when he comes just try to be nice, and don’t tell him I told you. His mom just told me, and I wanted to let you know to just be a little patient because Suga is having a hard time with the change,” Daichi’s mom said in her lecturing tone, so Daichi nodded and gave her his serious face.

“I will make sure he laughs a lot then,” Daichi then said and he got a smile from his mom.

* * *

**~*~**

* * *

“My mom says you’re coming home with us today,” Daichi said first thing in the morning when he saw Suga the next day.

“Yeah. My mom dropped off my things this morning at your door when we left for school,” Suga responded as he clutched his backpack straps and avoided eye contact.

“You’re being weird,” Daichi commented as they walked into the building.

“I’m just tired,” Suga said as he moved his jaw. Daichi knew even if he wasn’t looking at Suga from the front that he was touching his tongue to his back molar.

“Bad night?” Daichi asked and Suga didn’t respond for a few seconds before stopping in the middle of the hall and nodding his head, “Blue?” Daichi’s voice was cautious as he tried not to draw too much attention to the kids walking around them. He then caught a glimpse of Suga’s teary eyes before Suga drew his head down.

Daichi looked at him for a little before he sighed and spoke again.

“Suga, my stomach hurts,” Daichi then said, making Suga look up and swipe his tears away by pretending to move his hair out of his face, “Can you take me to the nurse?”

“Did you eat something bad?” Suga’s demeanor changed completely as he looked at Daichi in concern who had somehow mysteriously gone from completely cheery to “deathly ill” in five seconds, “Does it hurt a lot?”

“Ah!” Daichi groaned as he grabbed his stomach, “I don’t know, but it hurts.”

“Ah, okay. Don’t worry I think the nurse should be here by now,” Suga started panicking as he grabbed Daichi’s hand and started dragging him to the nurse’s office, “You didn’t eat strawberries again, right? I hate seeing you getting stabbed with your epi-pen.”

* * *

**Present Day – November**

* * *

“There weren’t any!” Suga yelled as he put down the grocery bags on their kitchen counter.

“At least admit that you forgot instead of lying to me,” Daichi rolled his eyes.

“I’m not lying,” Suga pouted.

“You could at least make it less obvious,” Daichi said as he started unpacking the groceries and putting them away.

“Ugh, what gave it away? I didn’t touch my molar. My earlobe is literally sixty feet away from my hands. I didn’t even stutter,” Suga continued pouting as he took off his coat and helped Daichi put everything away.

“You just sounded like you were lying,” Daichi shrugged.

“You-“ Suga started, “You don’t even have a method to your madness!”

“You’re just naturally bad at lying, Blue. You can’t help it,” Daichi teased and Suga frowned as he passed Daichi the carton of eggs he bought.

“Oh wait, one’s cracked,” Daichi pointed out.

“Shit, really?” Suga cursed as he looked over the fridge door.

“No,” Daichi chuckled, showing a pristine, crack-less dozen of eggs, “I’m just lying.”

“You’re an actual psychopath,” Suga said, dramatically cupping his face with his hands.

“All in a day’s work,” Daichi laughed as he finished putting everything in the fridge, “So, how did  _ Luis _ go? I didn’t get a crying phone call or a spam of texts,” Daichi said as he went to go take out the food that Suga picked up.

“Good, actually,” Suga responded as he filled up two cups with water and set them down on their run-down, sad excuse for a dining table they somehow managed to wedge into their three-foot square kitchen.

“Good as in you’re going to Europe and I’m finally getting rid of you, or good as in there’s no hurt feelings?” Daichi asked with a smile even though his heart was racing for some unknown reason.

“We decided on long-distance,” Suga said as he sat down in front of Daichi, getting out a packet of chopsticks from the bag and breaking them apart, “At least for now,” Suga added as he grabbed all of the spicy sauce packets and started dumping them on his ramen.

“I don’t get how your bowels aren’t dead by now,” Daichi looked at Suga’s bowl in disgust as he slurped up his own noodles.

“To be honest, me neither,” Suga shrugged as he  _ continued _ dumping more sauce, “But he’s going to go and we can come and go, and we will talk about it more in three months,” Suga paused, “ _ If _ we are still together by then.”

There was a sudden relief from hearing Suga explain that Daichi couldn’t quite name, all he really focused on was that Suga wasn’t leaving.

“That sounds like a responsible adult compromise, right there,” Daichi chuckled and Suga smiled as he mixed his ramen before slurping it up.

“Yeah, I told him I couldn’t just leave. He’s leaving the second week of December, so we can probably do Thanksgiving and then we talked about maybe Christmas. We also went over calls since it’s different time zones, and all the works,” Suga explained.

“I’m proud of you,” Daichi then said, gaining a puzzled look from Suga, “What?” Daichi asked defensively.

“Well, you don’t usually compliment me much these days, you asshole. How else am I supposed to react?” Suga said.

“Okay I literally gave you a figurative gold star yesterday, and I was just gonna say,” Daichi paused as he took a sip of his water, “You didn’t give up. You’re trying. I’m proud. These are big steps, Blue.”

“Are you sure  _ you’re _ not the kindergarten teacher?” Suga chuckled.

“I’m sorry. Programming seven hours a day leaves my brain fried,” Daichi responded.

“Fair,” Suga said, “Well, thanks. I guess we will see if it’s worth it. I haven’t had a long-term relationship, much less one over the ocean, so it’s all new things.”

“Lots of trying,” Daichi chuckled.

“Mhm,” Suga sighed.

“Well, he seems nice. Can’t wait to see you all embarrassed this weekend when our friends dissect your relationship,” Daichi teased.

“Oh my god,” Suga exhaled, “Don’t remind me. I was in the bread aisle, and I just imagined Bokuto interrogating him, and almost had a panic attack.”

“Did the baguettes offer moral support?” Daichi asked in such a serious tone.

“More than you would have,” Suga cleverly responded.

“Touché,” Daichi smiled.

“You’re literally eating that ramen like an animal,” Suga pointed to Daichi with his chopsticks.

“You took forever to get home. You starved me,” Daichi said, “This is your fault. You took all that time, and you even forgot the zucchinis.”

“Who puts zucchinis in casserole anyway?” Suga spoke up defensively.

“So, you  _ did _ forget them,” Daichi exclaimed.

“Are you sure you weren’t meant to be a cop or something? I feel like these interrogation skills are being wasted on me,” Suga frowned.

“Cops see a lot of blood,” Daichi shook his head, “You know how I get about-“

“Yeah, you almost fainted when I fell off my bike in seventh grade,” Suga chuckled, “I can’t believe no one believes me when I say you can’t handle blood. Everyone always assumes  _ I’m _ the one that freaks out.”

“Cause you give off such mom vibes,” Daichi noted.

“That’s cause I’m literally a kindergarten teacher,” Suga made his point, “If I’m not nurturing moms would be so scared to leave their children with me.”

“Speaking of nurturing and being a mom,” Daichi segued, “The clothes are still not folded, and they are probably all permanently wrinkled by now.”

“Daichi, I thought we were past the point of gender norms, and I had a major adult moment this week. Don’t I get a pass?” Suga shrugged innocently.

“No, because I have to make the casserole. We are on a strict you do the cleaning and I do the cooking, exempt from chopping and pick-me up pancakes, basis. You know this, Blue,” Daichi said as he started getting up from the table and cleaning up.

“You know I can start cooking, too. If you would just let me graduate from the cutting board,” Suga said as he took the last bites of his  _ disgustingly spicy _ ramen.

“And risk burning down our whole building? No thanks,” Daichi shook his head.

“Okay you burn one thing in sixth grade and suddenly you’re a terrible cook,” Suga sighs.

“Suga, one time you called me to ask how to make cookie dough, and as I started asking if you had butter and other ingredients, you told me you already had pre-made dough and needed to know how to turn on the oven,” Daichi deadpanned.

“Okay, I was young,” Suga whined.

“We were in tenth grade!” Daichi shot back, “Good thing Luis doesn’t live with you, the horrors he would discover,” Daichi sighed.

“I will just win him over with my superb folding skills and lightning speed dishwashing,” Suga said as he stretched out of his chair and started cleaning up his own space.

“Okay, have fun cleaning the kitchen then. I’m going to go finish up things for work,” Daichi said as he started walking out of the kitchen.

“You can’t just leave!” Suga immediately retorted.

“Consider this homemaker training, Blue,” Daichi teased and Suga groaned in annoyance as he started cleaning.

* * *

**Fifth Grade**

* * *

“You can’t paint his nails, Nagisa!” Daichi yelled.

“Why not?” Daichi’s sister pouted as he held up the blue nail polish she was holding.

“Cause he’s a boy.”

“You and Suga play dolls with me though and help me with my make-up. And those are girl things!” Nagisa whined.

“That’s different, and you also can’t take him to your room. He’s playing with me,” Daichi crossed his arms in front of him, “You don’t want her to paint your nails anyways, right, Blue?” He looked over at Suga who was curled up on a beanbag in the corner.

“What?” Suga looked dup from his DS. He was totally in his own world. Ever since last year when his parents divorced, Suga hasn’t been his normal loud self. At first, Daichi thought it was a phase, but it’s been four months and Suga is still zoned out and reserved. This wasn’t about Suga’s  _ phase _ though. It was about saving him from the wrath of his sister.

“See! He’s not even paying attention to you. He doesn’t want you touching his nails,” Daichi exclaimed.

“You didn’t even let me ask him. You’re being mean, Daichi! You’re the worst brother ever,” Nagisa whined as he went over to the railing facing the living room downstairs, “Mom!”

“Yes, Nagisa?” Their mom’s voice spiked with rising annoyance at the ongoing argument.

“Daichi is being mean,” Nagisa continued whining.

“Daichi, be nice to your sister. I’m talking to Suga’s mom,” Daichi’s mom sighed as she and Suga’s mom moved their conversation to the kitchen, away from the ruckus that was ensuing upstairs in the play room.

Daichi shot his sister an annoyed glare as he smirked cleverly, making her way over to Suga, who now was apprehensively looking at them both.

“Daichi, why is your sister looking at me like that?” Suga put his DS down and turned to Nagisa.

“If he says no, you can’t do it,” Daichi put up his white flag as he sighed and Nagisa nodded.

Before Nagisa even asked, Daichi was already playing the situation out in his head. She was going to ask once, and Suga would maybe say no, but then she was going to ask twice, maybe even bring her stupid, third grader voice into the mix, and start chipping away at Suga. By the third time she asked, Suga would have definitely given in.

It didn’t even take more than once for Suga to simply shrug and say, ”I want to play on my DS though, so paint my toes.”

“You’re just going to let her-“ Daichi looked at Suga shocked as he was being dragged away to Nagisa’s bathroom, the only place she was allowed to paint her nails after the “eternal stain” incident from last month. 

“It’s just nail polish,” Suga rolled his eyes, “My mom always puts clear polish on my anyways when I go to her work. It’s not a big deal,” Suga shrugged as Nagisa started away at his feet.

That  _ did _ make sense. And Daichi  _ had _ gone to the nail salon Suga’s mom worked at and seen him get his nail painted with clear polish. It was just like coloring on someone’s skin. And Suga was always drawing on himself anyways with markers during class. He guessed it wasn’t really much different than that.

He still didn’t want Nagisa to take Suga to her room though. She would keep him for so long and they were supposed to go outside and go ride bikes soon before the sun went down.

As Daichi followed them, he was met with a shutting door in his face that he stopped from closing fully.

“Why are you closing the door?” Daichi asked his sister, annoyed at her smug, little face.

“This is the spa. You can’t come in cause you’re not getting anything done,” she stuck her tongue out.

“It’s not a spa. It’s your bathroom,” Daichi frowned and he could hear Suga laughing inside.

“I’m sure he can just come in and watch,” Suga said in between his giggling.

“No!” Nagisa was immediate in her response as she tried shutting the door again.

“Nagisa! He’s  _ my _ best friend. You can’t just lock me out from seeing him,” Daichi argued.

“Rules are rules. If you don’t work at the spa, and you aren’t a customer, you can’t come in. Now, go away, or I’m telling mom you’re being mean again,” Daichi looked at her with his mouth open. How did a third grader have so much spite in her?

When Daichi didn’t give a response, he was met with the door shutting right in his face. He was going to argue until he just found himself pouting and going back to his room. He lasted a whole three minutes of fiddling with his hands impatiently before making his way back over to the door of Nagisa’s bathroom.

He took a deep breath before knocking, and in a couple of seconds, Nagisa’s head popped out.

“How may Sawamura Spa serve you?” She asked.

“I’m not letting you put your hands on me, but I can help,” Daichi offered up. Nagisa looked at him for a couple of seconds before opening the door up.

“You can help me do Suga’s make-up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am deeply motivated by comments, just putting that out there ;)


	4. Burnt Pans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does that count as a question?” Daichi then found himself asking out loud.
> 
> “Yeah, and that one too,” Suga laughed as he continued working out.
> 
> “You’re mean,” Daichi commented.
> 
> “You’re the one that made the rules,” Suga responded.
> 
> “Okay, fine,” Daichi said, “How many are left? Oh, wait don’t answer-“
> 
> “Five, now,” Suga giggled.
> 
> “Ugh, I’m bad at this game,” Daichi groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am running out of pre-written chapters :(

“She’s Daichi’s sister?” Luis asks and Suga nods as they make their way out from the parking lot, “Does she give you a discount.”

“Only if I let her try out different designs, which usually only happens during summer since I don’t have to go to school and face the wrath of homophobic parents,” Suga explains, “You’re probably going to have to get something done though. Nagisa usually doesn’t let people stand around if they don’t work there or are a customer.”

Luis chuckled and Suga swore his heart was skipping beats.

_ In what world was someone allowed to be so gorgeous? _

“What do you recommend?” Luis asked.

“I always get a pedicure cause I like being on my phone during it,” Suga shrugged.

“I guess I’ll follow suit,” Luis responded as he followed Suga into the small salon.

“Suga, is that  _ him? _ ” Was the first thing Suga heard as the door opened and he made his way in. As soon as he saw Nagisa’s dark brown eyes gleaming as she looked at Luis, he turned beet red and sunk his head into the scarf burrito he had made around his neck. He specifically ignored Luis eyes that were smugly communicating:  _ You talk about me? _

As Suga got settled in one of the chairs, Luis was greeted by all of Nagisa’s staff, each one ogling over him before he was finally allowed to sit next to Suga.

“What brings you here?” Nagisa smiled as she started taking out her equipment.

“He followed me after work,” Suga responded for Luis, “Because he has no life.”

“I got off early and wanted to see you,” Luis rolled his eyes as he started being offered the same treatment as Suga by Yachi, one of Nagisa’s employees. Both Nagisa and Yachi giggled at the comment.

“I didn’t come here for you guys to dig deep into my love life. I came here for my monthly rejuvenation, and you’re ruining the relaxation,” Suga pouted as he sunk deeper into his chair and started messing with the message settings, turning them up to make it louder and harder to have a conversation.

“Okay, fine. It’s just you showed me one picture, and that was it. He’s so much more handsome in person. Which I didn’t think was possible,” Nagisa said nonchalantly, earning a glare from Suga and a deep blush from Luis.

“I hate you. I wish I brought headphones,” Suga sighed as he turned the message chair up higher.

“I’m just teasing,” Nagisa shook her head, “So, I heard you’re mixed, Luis?”

“Yeah, Japanese and Spanish,” Luis nodded. 

“And where are you staying? Didn’t you come from Spain this summer?”

“Are you just going to keep asking questions?” Suga interrupted.

“This isn’t one of your question games,” Nagisa said, “There are no limits here,” Suga rolled his eyes, “So, Luis, where have you been staying?”

“Oh, well,” Luis chuckled, not knowing how to fully react to what just happened, “At first I stayed at a hotel paid by my company, but then I reconnected with some family friends in the area. I’m staying at a hotel for the last few weeks though before I leave because the family needs space for some relatives that are coming for the holidays.”

“Well, my place is always open,” Nagisa said, and Suga felt his soul leave his body and Luis let out another nervous chuckle.

“I’m literally right here,” Suga groaned as he wiped his face with his hands dramatically.

“Okay, I’ll stop,” Nagisa finally conceded, “But you need to take the lead in the conversation. Ball’s in your court.”

There was silence before Luis finally spoke.

“Well, huh,” he paused, “This weekend there’s-“

“Friendsgiving,” Nagisa finished and Luis nodded.

“Yeah, and I was just wondering, what to expect. I looked at some recipe to make tonight, but is there anything I should know,” Suga looked at him as he rubbed the back of his neck, this  _ actual cinnamon roll. _

“Well, you can expect Bokuto and Kuroo to definitely grill you on all things Suga,” Nagisa started.

“And those are college friends, right?” Luis asked and Nagisa nodded. Luis looked like he was making a dozen mental calculations as the conversation continued. Nagisa educated him on everyone’s relationship, their tastes, what activities to expect. She even talked about how once Bokuto started whining, everyone had an obligation to cut him off or he would be dead the next morning. As they maintained conversation, Suga nodded off and tuned them out as he relaxed into his chair. He didn’t even notice he fell asleep until he felt something brush against his cheek.

He stirred awake and opened his eyes to see Luis in front of him.

“Huh?” Suga groaned as he shifted in his chair.

“You feel asleep, amor,” Luis said and Suga rubbed his eyes as he shifted fully awake and turned to see Nagisa and Yachi laughing to the side. Nagisa had her phone camera turned towards them, and that forced Suga to will his body to stand up completely.

“Did you pay already?” Suga asked as he started taking out his wallet form his back pocket.

“Yeah,” Luis nodded as Suga made his way to the counter where Yachi was manning it. As Suga took out his card, Luis tacked on, “For both of us.” Suga blushed as Yachi smiled, and he put his card back in his pocket.

“You didn’t have to,” Suga said.

“Least I could do for this week’s troubles,” Luis shrugged and Suga rolled his eyes.

“Okay, well,” Suga turned to Nagisa, “Thank you for the emotional torment.”

“My pleasure!” Nagisa beamed and Suga shook his head as he made his way out of the salon with Luis.

“That was sure something,” Luis chuckled as he walked Suga to his car.

“I’m so sorry you had to sit through that,” Suga sighed.

“No problem. It was nice learning more about you,” Luis smiled, “She even showed me pictures from when you were little.”

“ _ No, _ ” Suga suddenly turned to face him fully, “She  _ didn’t _ .”

“Guess that mark on your thigh has been there since birth,” Luis said as he wrapped his arm around Suga’s waist.

“She showed you bath pictures, didn’t she?” Suga asked, his face turning a deeper red. Those were taken even before he met Daichi’s family, but with their closeness, they had gotten exchanged in photo albums and family get-togethers. Suga has a few up his own sleeve, but he never weaponized them like Nagisa.

“You looked cute,” Luis laughed, “But I think you’ve definitely grown into it more, now,” he dipped down and whispered in Suga’s ear.

Suga flinched and felt his ears turn red. He blamed it on the cold.

“You know I leave soon, and with the long distance I’m not going to be able to see it in person,” Luis dramatically sighed. Suga blushed a deeper shade of red, hearing his heartbeat in his ears.

“Well,” he found it in himself to speak, “Why don’t you take me to your hotel, so you can see it?”

It was now Luis’ turn to get red as they got in Suga’s car.

* * *

**Sixth Grade**

* * *

“It’s so hot,” Daichi whined as he rolled around in his bed.

“You can turn on the fan. It’s  _ your _ room,” Suga rolled his eyes as he continued helping Nagisa with her math homework.

“Well, it’s  _ your _ birthday. You should be wanting to do more things, not just teach my sister how to do division problems,” Daichi said as he sat up and stood over Suga’s sitting form on the floor. He put his hands on his shoulders and leaned into him, hoping to spark a reaction. He got nothing, and instead ended up leaning so far over Suga’s head that he fell on top of him.

“Daichi!” Suga yelled as he pushed Daichi off.

“What?” Daichi asked defensively as he sat up, placing himself in the middle of Suga and Nagisa.

“If you want something, just say it. Otherwise, you’re being annoying. I don’t like it when you’re not straightforward,” Suga said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

“I want you to play a game with me,” Daichi frowned, and Suga sighed.

“We only have two more problems to go. Can’t it wait till then?” Suga asked and Daichi thought for a second before responding.

“It can be a question game, so you can do both at the same time!” Daichi suggested.

“Question game has no limits though, and I can’t answer and talk to Nagisa at the same time,” Suga said as he checked over Nagisa’s homework.

“You can set limits,” Daichi was quick to accommodate.

“You get ten questions, and then you have to leave me alone until I finish the two problems,” Suga offered and Daichi nodded.

“Did you like the watch I got you for your birthday?” Daichi asked his first question.

“Yeah,” Suga responded.

“Hmm, what was your favorite part of today?”

“I liked the restaurant we went to,” Suga answered as he continued checking the problems Nagisa already solved.

“Because we got blueberry cheesecake, right?” Daichi asked and Suga nodded.

“Does that count as a question?” Daichi then found himself asking out loud.

“Yeah, and that one too,” Suga laughed as he continued working out.

“You’re mean,” Daichi commented.

“You’re the one that made the rules,” Suga responded.

“Okay, fine,” Daichi said, “How many are left? Oh, wait don’t answer-“

“Five, now,” Suga giggled.

“Ugh, I’m bad at this game,” Daichi groaned.

“You’re the one that wanted to play it,” Suga rolled his eyes.

“Cause I like talking to you,” Daichi responded simply, “Okay, um, why do you like talking to Nagisa more than me?”

“Just because I’m helping her with her homework, doesn’t mean I like talking to her more than you,” Suga said.

“It’s cause I’m better than you,” Nagisa offered up her contribution to the conversation.

“You’re always helping her though. Every time you come over,” Daichi ignored Nagisa.

“I just like the moment when something clicks and she understands something better,” Suga explained it nonchalantly.

“Why don’t you teach me then?” Daichi asked.

“You never ask me for help,” Suga responded.

“Would you help me if I asked then?” Daichi asked.

“I would,” Suga said.

“Will you help me with my homework, then?” Daichi smiled and Suga nodded. Daichi felt himself smiling wider as he rushed to the backpack in the corner of his room, “After I finish with Nagisa though,” Suga added and Daichi deflated dramatically as he leaned on Suga’s back.

* * *

**~*~**

* * *

It’s eight at night when Suga finishes helping Daichi with his homework.

“You’re really good at helping people,” Daichi said as he put his homework away.

“It’s just fun to explain stuff,” Suga shrugged, “And I like doing it.”

“What should we do now?” Daichi asked as he sat on his bed and looked over at Suga who was getting up from the floor where they had been hunched over for the past thirty minutes.

“Nagisa is asleep, so we probably can’t play videogames in the playroom,” Suga said.

“Is there anything you want to do?” Daichi asked, “Your birthday is almost over.”

“I’m kind of hungry,” Suga said, “I kind of want pancakes.”

“Pancakes? But it’s nighttime, and pancakes are a daytime food,” Daichi reasoned.

“You asked what I wanted. It’s my birthday, and I want pancakes,” Suga now was determined to get his way after being told no, by  _ Daichi _ of all people.

“I’ve made pancakes with my mom before. They aren’t hard to make,” Daichi then thought out loud.

“My mom doesn’t let me touch the stove,” Suga commented.

“Well, you’re twelve now, so I think it’s fine. My mom let me use the stove when I was eleven,” Daichi said proudly.

“What if I burn your house down?” Suga offered up, only half-joking.

“I think you’re being dramatic,” Daichi pushed away his worries as he grabbed Suga’s hand and walked out of his room quietly. They turned the lights on to the staircase and slowly made their way downstairs.

“Okay, get out the pancake mix, some buttermilk, eggs,” Daichi started listing off ingredients. Suga nodded as he got everything out, trying his best to be quiet.

“What if you get burned?” Suga looked at Daichi, who was bringing his step stool in front of the stove. He got on top of it and set a pan down on the stovetop.

“I’ve used the stove a lot,” Daichi said, “I won’t get burned.” Suga bit at his lip nervously as he saw Daichi turn on the flame, flinching back a bit at the noise.

“What if your mom gets mad? We didn’t even ask her if it was alright,” Suga then starts tapping his fingers on the countertop and Daichi looks over at him.

“Stop worrying,” Daichi said, “Everything is fine. I make food for Nagisa all the time when mom stays late for work.” It wasn’t enough to make Suga completely at ease, but it stopped him from tapping his fingers so aggressively on the countertop.

“Now, did you mix everything in?” Daichi asked, and Suga nodded as he went to get the bowl of pancake batter they had whipped up, “Okay, start putting everything away. I’m going to get the spatula and start cooking them. Could you get a plate as well?” Suga nodded, and he looked so nervous that he was doing the thing where he zoned out, ignoring his surroundings.

Daichi took the opportunity to grab something from the fridge on his way back to the stove and mixing it into the mixture before starting with the first pancake. Once Suga was done following Daichi’s instructions, Daichi had made three pancakes.

“Blue,” Daichi whisper yelled at Suga who was keeping watch across the kitchen. He was ignoring Daichi completely, “Blue!”

Suga turned from his spot and looked at Daichi with wide eyes that basically screamed: “ _ What is wrong with you?!” _

Suga rushed over in fear of Daichi making more noise.

“Do you want to flip a pancake?” Daichi asked and Suga looked at him.

“I’m fine,” Suga said, tilting his head and tugging on his earlobe.

“I know you want to,” Daichi raised his eyebrows and smirked, “Here I’ll show you how first, and then you can do it by yourself.” Suga nodded as Daichi made space on his step-stool, allowing Suga to squeeze in next to him.

“What are those balls in the batter?” Suga looked at the scoop Daichi placed in the pan, “Wait, are those-“

“Blueberries,” Daichi smiled and Suga’s eyes started actually  _ glowing, _ “You’re way too happy about it. You’re scaring me.”

“Just show me how to do it, and be quieter,” Suga started shedding his initial fears. Daichi walked him through the motions. He told him to look for the bubbles and then how to quickly flip to avoid messy pancakes and to check to see that it was cooked on the second side. Suga nodded along, and even started pushing Daichi off the stool once it was his turn.

“You have to flip it once it gets like that,” Daichi said as he pointed to the bubbles on the top of the pancake. He couldn’t get the best angle because he wasn’t in the step-stool, but he could defiantly see the bubbles forming. And there were a lot.

“Okay, got it,” Suga said as he stuck the spatula underneath the pancake. Everything was going well until Suga flipped it over and it landed half out of the pan, drooping down the side and getting to where the flame was.

Suddenly, there was a horrible burnt smell, and Daichi’s mom ran in as the fire alarm started giving its warnings that there was smoke in the kitchen.

“What are you guys doing?” Daichi’s mom asked. Sleep was still in her eyes, but they widened as she saw the burnt mess on the stove.

“We were trying to make pancakes,” Daichi explained, pointing to the not burnt stack of blueberry pancakes on the side of the stove.

“Pancakes? It’s 9pm,” Daichi’s mom said.

“That’s what I-“ Daichi said before he saw the terrified look on Suga’s face as he held the spatula and looked like he wanted to be any place but the kitchen at that point in time, “That’s what Suga said, but I wanted to make blueberry pancakes because it’s Suga’s birthday and he liked blueberries,” Daichi lied. He noticed Suga looking at him in his peripheral vision.

Daichi’s mom sighed as she looked at the mess.

“Okay, well,” she started saying, “We can’t do much about that now. Next time just ask for help,” Daichi’s mom said, “Let’s just clean this mess up, and I can make the rest of the batter.”

Both boys nodded.

Daichi turned over to look at Suga who got off the step-stool and made his way over the the sink, Daichi following behind him.

“Thank you,” Suga said as he smiled and turned on the sink and started scrubbing away at the spatula. All Daichi did was give him a smile before he started cleaning the whisk and other utensils they used up.

Daichi wasn’t allowed to use the stove for the whole week as punishment after the incident and was made to wash the dishes instead. But it was worth it as he imagined the smile of relief Suga had that day. It lit him up every time he thought about it.

* * *

**Present Day - November**

* * *

“Daichi, my life is so great,” Suga came in at an abnormally late time for a Friday night with no warning. Daichi immediately felt himself perk up from the couch as Suga basically waltz into the room.

“Where have you been?” Daichi asked as he examined Suga. His face was flushed, his hair was a little messed up, and the buttons to his dress shirt under his heavy winter coat were a sad excuse for buttoned, “Didn’t you go see Nagisa today? Why are you all disheveled?”

“Luis caught me after work, and went to get pedicures with me,” Suga smiled as he went to pour himself some water in the kitchen, “At first, I thought it was such a bad idea because you know Nagisa can sometimes be-“

“Annoying as hell,” Daichi offered up.

“Yes, but like nicer,” Suga agreed, “But  _ no _ ,” he continued and Daichi started noticing the slur of his words.

“Are you drunk, Suga?” Daichi chuckled. Suga only ever drank to the point of giddiness once in a while. They both didn’t really get batshit drunk because usually they both encouraged each other to drink, and then they would end up both useless blobs in the morning. Also, their biggest fight took place when they were both drinking heavily in college, and if they were being honest, both associated that state to a low place in their relationship. Once in a while though, one of them would toe the line, and bless the other with the honor of taking care of them.

“Hehe,” Suga  _ giggled _ , “Maybe,” he continued, “Luis had tequila, and it was a heat of the moment decision.”

“Oh, boy,” Daichi said as he went to Suga’s side to stabilize him, taking him to the couch to sit down, “You know you have work tomorrow?”

“I have a shit ton of PTO, cause I never take a break. A sub can clean up Hinata’s piss tomorrow while I deal with the consequences of my actions. Plus, Labor Thanksgiving Day is on Monday. I don’t have to see those gremlins for a whole three days,” Suga said as he pat Daichi’s head. Suga was a naturally touchy-person. In the seventeen years they’d known each other, their freshman year in college has been the only time Daichi can ever remember Suga being able to keep his hands to himself. 

Drunk Suga was especially touchy.

“Oh, really?” Daichi asked, “Aren’t you the least bit worried?” Daichi asked as he helped Suga take his coat and shoes off.

“Nuh-uh,” Suga said in a sassy tone, shaking his head aggressively. Drunk Suga was also one of the few times Daichi saw him not give a shit about anything, his mind finally getting a break from the flurry that was his own anxiety.

“So, you saw Luis? I thought he was staying with a friend,” Daichi continued the conversation, mildly curious as to what had led to Suga’s current state.

“He’s staying at a hotelllll,” Suga dragged out the L sound until he ran out of breath, “Because,” Suga paused, “I forgot why, but it’s ssssssooooo prettyyy.”

“Is that why you smell like cheap soap?” Daichi asked, suddenly pinning down the strange scent coming from Suga. It was definitely tequila mixed with hotel soap. Suga nodded.

“Daichi, we had shower sex. It was so great,” Suga laughed.

“I’m sure it was,” Daichi chuckled. Drunk Suga also did  _ a lot _ of things sober Suga would never do. Namely, trash-talking people he doesn’t like, actually fathoming a believable lie, talking openly about his worries, and  _ not shutting up about sex _ . It was one of the main reasons Suga did not get drunk at family gatherings.

“He really likes my birthmark,” Suga hiccupped at the end of his sentence as Daichi went to hang up his coat and set his shoes by the door, “But like not the face one, the one close to my booty.”

“Nice choice of words,” Daichi sarcastically said, “Here, drink your water,” he handed Suga the glass he had poured from earlier.

“Thank you, kind sir,” Suga bowed his head as he took the glass in both of his hands, “This water tastes really good.”

“Courtesy of the fridge,” Daichi said and Suga absolutely lost it.

“You get so much funnier when I’m drunk, Daichi,” Suga smiled as he put his glass down and leaned on Daichi’s side, “You’re usually like all calm and collected like ‘Suga, no don’t do that’ or like ‘Blue, think about how your action have consequences’, but now you’re like there,” Suga finished the thought abruptly.

“Mhm,” Daichi let Suga babble on.

“Daichi?” Suga spoke up after he finished his last incoherent thought.

“Yes, Suga?” Daichi asked.

“ _ You _ should drink tequila!” Suga perked up and started making his way to the kitchen. Daichi was quick to grab him though and plop him down on the couch.

“No, we have rules here, Suga. One of us has to be sober, or else we are both going to be found dead in the morning,” Daichi reminded him.

“But if you drink tequila, you could also get laid, and Daichi you haven’t gotten laid in so long,” Suga said.

“It hasn’t been that long,” Daichi rolled his eyes.

“Okay, whatever you say,” Suga giggled.

“You know what? I think it’s your bedtime,” Daichi turned to Suga.

“But ‘m not even tired,” Suga slurred the words together.

“Come on,” Daichi said as he started helping Suga down the hall to his room.

“You’re just gonna leave me alone?” Suga whined as Daichi set him in his bed.

“You need to sleep,” Daichi sighed, “I’ll email in your PTO for tomorrow.”

“Daichi, so mean. Leaving me alone,” Suga mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes. He was out in literal seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little spicy

**Author's Note:**

> This is on a google doc where my friend comments like Wattpad and one comment from this chapter was:  
> '“Daichi, please just get rid of it,” Suga whined and Daichi sighed as he headed to the kitchen for the proper equipment." - "omg what we is this a planned and calculated murder"
> 
> So yeah, this is it so far. I am expecting a SLOW BURN and actual pacing (I'm used to making readers cry like every chapter so this will be new) so we will seeeeee


End file.
